


30 Day OTP: Remodelled

by CourtlyHades296



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtlyHades296/pseuds/CourtlyHades296
Summary: This story is an anthology of Phinabella across many different dimensions, occasionally delving into other pairings.





	1. Intro

In this anthology of Phinabella stories we will cover 3 different dimensions with one having 15 stories set in it, another having 10 and the last having 5.

The first of these dimensions is the one you may be familiar with.

\--

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" Ever since the Paris fiasco, Phineas has known that Isabella has had a crush on him. Now he's starting to feel the same way.

"Hugging the most awesome kid in the world." Isabella wrapped her arms around Phineas.

"You know to save the cuddling for once we're on the themed ride we're building" Phineas playfully replied to Isabella.

"OK." Isabella decided to let go, smiling in anticipation for what Phineas could have in store.

"Where's Perry?" Phineas asked again.

\--

The next of these dimensions is one where the bond of a soulmate is the strongest force in the universe.

\--

Phineas and Isabella were relaxing on a sunny beach in Florida. They had won tickets for 2 to Jacksonville that they won in a contest. "This is the part of underwater breathing powers that is uncomfortable. If you surface too quickly after diving too deep, you need a day to decompress." Phineas lamented.

"900 feet, that's a record for us." Isabella replied.

"I know what we're doing once back in Danville!" Phineas commented. Isabella knew in that moment that Phineas was planning a spectacular.

\--

The last of these is one where the residents of Danville lived a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.

\--

This was one Life Day that Phineas and Isabella would never forget. Phineas and Isabella were on the Centennial Chihuahua's cockpit, calculating the jump to the Rebel fleet at Sullust. "I just discovered that my copilot Wookie is actually Chewie's wife."

About a week after the Battle of Yavin, Isabella and Phineas rescued another Wookie from the Empire, and paid a life debt to them. "Malla, calm down. We'll reunite you with Chewie soon enough." Phineas told the Wookie, who grunted calmly.

Isabella pulled the lever on the Centennial Chihuahua, accelerating the ship into hyperspace. "Why are the traditions not well documented?"


	2. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Timeline-A) Phineas takes a Do-Nothing Day to be with Isabella.

The one time that Candace busted Phineas was for ignoring poor Isabella during the trip to Paris. Now Phineas was forced to take a Do-Nothing-Day once every other week and spend it with Isabella. “Good morning Phineas.” Isabella appears so suddenly right as the redheaded genius walked outside.

“Good morning, Isabella.”

“Whatcha doin’?” Phineas suddenly decided to take Isabella’s hand. This gesture made the adorable raven-haired girl blush. Phineas is starting to like Isabella as more than a friend, and it’s moments like this that confirm it.

“It’s the weekly Do-Nothing-Day. Would it be nice if a soft blanket fell out of the sky?” Sure enough, a blue TARDIS blanket floated down and landed right by the backyard tree. 

“We should totally snuggle under this blanket at a later date.” Isabella began blushing yet again. And suddenly Phineas began blushing too. This feels so nice, being with Izzy when there’s nothing else to do.

Mom walks in and says “Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.” She walks over and takes the blanket.

"Remember to put the blanket in the guest room." Isabella tells Linda. Baljeet and Buford walk over.

"I forgot to tell you that it's a Do-Nothing-Day. If you want to hang out, we can arrange that" Phineas tells Baljeet and Buford.


End file.
